My Story
by under.that.sun
Summary: My story starts in a mysterious place, it ends in even more mysterious one. Why it started and how it ended? Well the only way to find out is to listen to my story... Yaoi, AU, LawLu.
1. The Store

**A.N. Hey! This terrible person just starts her bad deed list before Christmas, so brace yourself for another, a little mysterious fic of mine! :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, for now I'm planning only LawLu.**

**Disclaimer: Ummm…. Ummm… *somebody touches her shoulder* Don't bother me! Ummm… Ummm… *peels one eye open* Oh, right, I don't own One Piece. Ummm… Ummm…**

_My Story_

"In a middle of nowhere, which quite often changed its place, there stood a shop. Sometimes you find it in a middle of a desert, sometimes – on a small island in the middle of the ocean, there is also times when it appears deep in the forest, rarely – in a small alleyway in some big city between skyscrapers. There were several times when it traveled to Arctic or to Siberia, there was that time when you could find it near an erupting volcano or on a high mountain.

It wasn't many different shops in weird places, but one, it looked rather simple, small, one storey high, wooden building, it looked quite old, like one of those mountain cabins. But once you were inside you saw a modern shop, it was many times bigger than it looked from outside and had everything you could buy in a convenience store, from tooth brush to cakes. Merchandise appeared in it out of nowhere and the shop would renew as it pleased by all the events that happened in the outside world.

This shop traveled as it pleased, the shop keeper couldn't choose where to go, though he could sometimes leave the shop, of course if the shop let him. You see it was what people these days call a 'magical shop' and the shop keeper was an immortal who had no choice, but to live inside the shop as it chose him.

Normal people could enter the shop, of course when it was in places that normal people could reach, but those people didn't see who the keeper was or how he looks like. Those who bought something from this shop received luck for the rest of their lives.

But this shop wasn't meant for normal people, it's meant for 'them', these people could own everything in the world, even the world itself. Though to do that they had to complete a special mission, everyone knew that there was a mission, but no one knew what it was.

Some said that in the beginning it was known what the mission was, but someone wanted to keep the knowledge for himself and killed everyone who knew and later died himself without passing it to anyone else. Some said that there never was any mission and that God spread the rumor about it for amusement and he watches the people whom he gifted with immortality before birth, trying to complete mission that doesn't exist.

All of those immortals once in their life time stumble in this shop. The shop keeper would tell them about the rules – you can take one thing for free, but if you want anything more you have to pay and the price for everything are emotions. If you decide to buy something with your emotions the shop keeper would ask you to put your finger on cash register and suddenly some of your emotions would disappear. They would return later, but for quite a long time you wouldn't be able to feel one of your emotions.

For immortals this shop offered the same good as for the rest of the people: food, clothes, household items, but these items had an effect on immortals. If you chose to take a pair of shoes it could happen that once you wear them you will be able to fly, or run in the speed of light. If you chose food you would never die of hunger and sometimes depending on what kind of food you took, you might get some abilities. This shop gave immortals a hope that maybe there's a mission after all, there's supposed to be a reason a mysterious shop like this exists.

So a lot of them would take a map or a book from the shop, though to their disappointment, neither the map nor the book would tell anything about the mission. The map would show the place you wanted to travel and sometimes even worked as a teleportation device, though if you pointed at the wrong spot you would be sent there. With the book you could read any kind of book you wanted and sometimes you could even summon a character from a book to help you.

Why neither the book nor the map could help them? Well that because the mission was never written down and the point of the mission wasn't to travel to some location. Many tried asking the shop keeper about the mission, but all of them were disappointed as the shop keeper didn't know anything about the mission. Though if he was in a good mood he would give tips to the shoppers on what they should take.

That day was like any other day, the shop had decided it wants to move to some island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The ocean was calm that day, not a cloud in the sky, no wind outside. I never expected to get customers there, though for some reasons immortals visited the shop when it was in the weirdest places. I was reading the news in the internet when the bell on the door rang. I looked up and saw a grinning young man, coming through the door he wore blue shorts and red open chest cardigan. My eyes fell on the scar he had on his chest it was a x shape and made me wonder where he got it. His hair was deep black and I noticed a scar under his left eye, when he came closer I saw that he has brown eyes. "Hey!"

That's the beginning of my story, I never imagined that this guy will change my life completely, that he will be the protagonist to a hell of a lot events…"

**A.N. Cliff hanger! :P Don't worry I will update as soon as I can, but as next week has quite a lot of tests and on Thursday there's carnival and on a Friday I have a school trip… And later it is gonna be Christmas… but that means vacation too! Well either way, I hope you enjoyed! :}**


	2. Luffy

**A.N. Second chapter! :}**

Law's POV

"Hey!"

"Hello."

The guy looked around. "So this is the shop, huh? I came to my vacation island and find a building on it! I heard that there's a magical shop, but didn't think it was this awesome!"

Well he's a rare one, it's rare for immortal to be as cheerful as him, most of them are grumpy or angry, some of them are shy or quiet, maybe he's a young one? "I've been around for so long and many of my friends told me about it, but I never found it! But here it is in a place I never thought I could find it!"

I raised an eyebrow; so he isn't a young one? Well whatever… "Welcome to Grand Line, you can take one thing from this shop for free and can buy something from here, the price for any item you choose to buy is your emotions."

The raven guy nodded. "Yea, I know about the price."

"Good, then you know you have to choose wisely, 'cause it will affect your life later."

The raven guy nodded and started wandering around the shop, I looked back to monitor of my computer; sometimes it takes a lot of time for a customer to choose… Maybe after five minutes he approached the casher and I looked at him. He was wearing an old worn out straw hat, with a red band on it; I could swear I sold it before to someone… Did shop take it back? Can it do that? Isn't that like violating the rules?

He grinned to me, took off the hat from his head and put it on the table. "I'm buying this!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Buying? You can take anything from here for free, right?"

He nodded. "Yea, but I wanna buy this hat, I don't know how he ended up here, but my friend used to own it, he promised me that he will give it to me when he leaves, but then it disappeared… And I find it here! I wanna buy it!"

He looked into my eyes with determination and I smirked; I like this guy, he has a backbone… "Well if you want to buy, let it be." I scanned the little old barcode inside of the hat and a price appeared on the casher. "The price is happiness, will you pay it?"

The raven hair scratched his cheek. "Well it will be weird not to feel happy, but I want this hat, so okay."

"Put your finger on any part of the cashier." I waited till he did so and pressed 'enter', the device started working and the guy in front closed his eyes. After some time he slowly opened his eyes, withdrew his finger and looked at his hands. "Well I don't feel as excited as before, but I do certainly feel at least a little bit happy…"

I raised my eyebrow; he still feels the taken emotion? Either this hat cost very little, either he's overflowing with happiness, there were several cases like these, but it's quite rare… It seems he's a mysterious guy… "Well."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"Well, are you going to pick something to take for free?"

The strange guy's face lit up a little. "Right! I completely forgot I can take something for free too!" He turned around and looked around the shop. "It's so huge…" He sighed and started walking away from the counter, I focused back on the article I was reading. "Oh! Right!" I looked up and saw him looking at me with a small smile. "My name is Monkey D Luffy!"

"Trafalgar Law."

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows. "Tara… Tor… Traf… Traffy! Nice to meet you Traffy!"

Traffy? Is this guy serious? I was about to shout to the boy that if he can't pronounce my name he should call me 'Law', but I saw a 'stop' sign standing in that direction; it definitely wasn't there before… I sighed; so the shop likes my nickname? Well it doesn't really matter, after today I won't see him anyways. "hey Traffy!"

Ugh, though the name gets me irritated a little. "What?"

Luffy went through some alley and started looking through the sweet section. "How long have you been the shop keeper?"

That made me think; how long am I the shop keeper? After some time I spoke. "I remember when the shop still was made from rocks and clay, there was a big fireplace in the middle and on the wall around it the goods were placed. The best thing in those days that you could buy was a sword, I guess?" I looked at my new companion's side and saw that he was looking at me with interest in his eyes and listening closely. "Why do you ask?"

The young man who would more likely could be called a teen shrugged. "I was just wondering how long you're working here, do you go outside?"

"Yes I do, though sometimes the shop doesn't let me out."

Luffy came closer to the cashier. "doesn't let you out?"

I shrugged and started placing packs of gum in a tower. "Locks the door, so I can't go out, besides it's impossible to damage the store."

"Uhu…" He nodded with a thoughtful expression. "Why did you decide to be the shop keeper Traffy?"

Man this starting to sound like an interview… "I didn't choose to be the shop keeper, the shop chose me to be the one."

Luffy nodded, had this 'I'm thinking really hard right now' face; what is he thinking about? "Alright! I decided! The rule is to choose any item from the shop right?" I raised my eyebrow and nodded; is he going to try and take the cash register? There was one woman who wanted to do that, but the casher is part of the shop, so it's impossible to take it… "Then I'm taking you as my free item!"

"Huh…?!"

**A.N. a little bit short, but I can't do anything as the next chapter is already started (in my phone), so yea… :} Hope you enjoyed! And thank you for your wonderful feedback! ^-^**


	3. Out

**A.N. Hey! It's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy! :}**

What does he mean 'take me'?! I'm not an item that belongs to the shop! But wait, maybe I am…? I gritted my teeth; this thought alone gets me irritated… While I was trying to figure everything out Luffy came to the casher and grabbed my hand. "Let's go! You're gonna be free from this shop!" He started dragging me out, thankfully I managed to grab my hat and put it on my head; what is he doing? "I bet it's lonely in this shop! You have to sit here for year and can rarely talk with people as there isn't a lot of immortals."

I looked at the door, it was one of those sliding doors when you walk closer and they open automatically. Though for some reason there was a bell above the doors, so every time they opened it chimed. The shop isn't going to let me out just like this, it's true that he can take out any item from the shop freely, but I doubt that it will work on me, I'm stuck here and there's nothing he can do…

We came closer to the door and I felt my eyes widen, doors opened. Luffy dragged me out of the shop and for a moment I closed my eyes. The next moment when I opened them I was surprised by the view, instead of several feet of land and then ocean there was a wall in front of us. At left there was a narrow pathway, obviously leading out of the alley. I turned around and saw the shop; it moved here and also let me go out? It never let me go out if we stayed in the city, I only could go out of the shop if the land around had no clue of civilization.

I noticed a small board on the door, it said 'CLOSED'. Closed? The shop never closes, not even when I went out… "What are you standing there for? Let's go!"

I turned my head to right and saw Luffy waiting for me a little further down the alley. I glanced at the store one last time and went after the boy; he's quite mysterious…

We went out of the alley and ended up in a wide street, there were a lot of people and cars didn't stop honking their horns, I took deep breath of the city air and furrowed my nose; no wonder the shop liked remote places, the city doesn't look like it has anything good in it so far. Luffy laughed and I looked at him, he was staring at me and had a small smile on his lips. "Your expression was so funny! I just can feel my good mood returning! And by the way, I know the city we're in!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked around; I spent a lot of time on the internet and saw a lot of pictures of various cities, but I can't recognize this place… "And…?"

He looked up at me and I saw a tiny spark in his eyes; sparks…? "We're in San Francisco!"

San Francisco? If I remember correctly it's located in North America, USA, west coast… I think there's a lot of pictures of some bridge when its related to San Francisco… I felt something tug my sleeve, I looked down at Luffy. "What?"

"Let's go! My friend lives nearby."

I sighed and we started walking, Luffy started chatting about something, but I tuned most of it out; I did imagine getting out of the shop, but this is definitely not the way how I thought it would happen. It involved something more grand then simply walking out of the shop with a guy who claimed you as his 'item'… My mind wandered to the leather wallet in the back pocket of my spotted jeans.

Even though it's quite strange, the shop paid me a salary. Monthly I would find money on the counter, it wasn't much as I used everything in the shop for my own needs… I don't know how much it exactly is as it's in different currency every time I receive it. In old days I would find golden, silver or copper coins, but as times changed, so did the money. Till one day all of the money I had stashed had disappeared and instead I found a credit card and a note explaining that all of my money are now in that card and there also were instructions how I can look at them.

I sighed; it will be weird living out of the shop, but I'm glad I'm finally out… suddenly I understood that we're not walking anymore, but standing in front of some house. "Lucky us, the shop let us out, so near her house!"

Her? I think he did tell me something about this very smart friend of his that likes history and is an archeologist, he said she knows a lot of things… I looked over the house, it was a three storey building in a row of semi-detached houses. It was painted in light red color and the door was made out of some dark wood. There were stairs leading to the main door indicating that the house had a basement, we started climbing them.

On the door there was a weird lion-dragon-snake headed door-knob. Luffy, without any hesitation knocked it. Quite soon the door was opened by a tall, quite slender woman with long black hair and a Hawaiian style dress. She smiled at us, but that smile was a little creepy, like in her mind she was thinking of a new way, she could see us die. "Luffy-san, I'm happy to see you here." She moved aside and we walked in. "I saw you coming with the shop keeper-san, but I thought that you're on vacation right now." She looked over me. "The story you're going to tell me promises to be quite interesting."

**A.N. -_- I rule! Another chapter at the same day? Done! Now, I'm going to sleep, for real… though it isn't that late yet… :D Hope everybody enjoyed! :}**


	4. Letter

**A.N. People like this story... wow..? Well I'm happy, you're happy, everyone is happy... :D**

I looked around the room we walked in, it was a narrow corridor with a cabinet by the wall, there was a row of shoes near it and there was a pile of some stuff. It looked a little messy, but it only made you feel more comfortable. Luffy hugged the black haired woman. "Robin!"

She chuckled lightly and hugged him back, I saw her eyes wander to the hat that he bought fromm the shop. "Oh, you got a new hat?"

Luffy grinned. "Yea, I bought it from the shop!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Bought it? Then what did you took?"

The smile on Luffy's face widened; either his happiness is back or he manages to look this happy even without all of it… "I took Traffy!"

Her eyes fell on me. "Traffy? You mean shop keeper-san?"

He nodded. "Yea, he was sitting there for years and could rarely come out and as he seems a nice guy I thought it would be nice if we could become friends!"

Robin started walking and we followed. "Is that so…" She stopped and turned at us with an extended hand towards me. "Nico Robin, when I visited the shop, we didn't introduce ourselves."

I shook her hand. "Trafalgar Law, yes, I remember you, you took a necklace and bought a history book."

She nodded and started walking again. "You have a good memory shop keeper-san."

If she's going to keep calling me 'shop keeper-san' what was the point of introduction? We walked in a light purple room old maps and pages from old books were displayed on the walls under glass. There was a big table in the middle and it was covered in books and all kinds of metal parts. It was an interesting view and surprisingly it fit the character of the housekeeper, though it was hard to imagine her doing something with those parts…

We sat on the couch opposite the table, Luffy and me on one side and Robin on the other, she once again smiled with smile of hers. "So? What brings you here with the shop keeper-san her, Luffy?"

"Shishishi, nothing really, we just got out of the shop and instead of the island we were in we were brought to San Francisco! I noticed that the view was familiar and decided to visit you!"

She smiled and stood up. "Then I guess you won't mind drinking coffee while we're talking?" Luffy shook his head. "Is there anything you would like shop keeper-san?"

"Do you have black tea?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, would you like some?"

I nodded and she walked out of the room. "Ohh, right, Robin visited the shop before, but that was long time ago! Do you remember everything?"

I looked at Luffy. "I don't remember everything, it's simply impossible, but I did remember what she bought after seeing her face for a while…"

I leaned on the sofa and took off my hat; it's bad manners being by the table with it… Something rustling, I looked at my hat and saw envelope inside of it; I didn't feel envelope in my hat, how did it appeared here…? Luffy also heard the rustling and peeked at my hat. "From whom is it?"

"I don't know…"

"Open it! Open it!"

I sighed, but couldn't stop small smile from appearing on my lips; he sometimes seems as a small child with his behavior… I took the letter and opened it.

"Dear Luffy,

Congratulations! You have completed the mission!

You brought the shop keeper out of the shop!..."

"Wait, wait, wait! That's it! The mission was complete? Just like that? Wasn't it supposed to be a little harder than that?!"

I rolled my eyes; kids these days… "Charlotte." Brown eyes settled on me and the girl didn't say anything anymore. "Let me finish the story, it may be only the first half of it, if not less." The girl nodded. "Good, now to the letter…

Now, as the first part of the mission is complete you can progress to the second!

Your mission is: to find the God!

Good luck!

Grand Line.

"Grand Line?"

I looked at Luffy. "That's the name of the shop, I told you in the beginning, but you forgot, didn't you?"

Luffy scratched his cheek. "It seems so… But does the shop say that I completed the first part of the mission? I thought it didn't exist…"

I looked through the letter. "I thought so too, but does this mean that that unknown mission was to take me out of the shop…?"

I sighed; this is ridiculous, he completed the mission, no, the first part of the mission, by simply taking me out… this makes no sense to me… "Will you go with me?"

I turned my head at Luffy. "Huh…?"

He grinned. "Will you go with me? To find this God? It seems like a pretty good adventure and I haven't had one in a while!"

Adventure? Finding God? I just got free, why should I do anything like that…? I felt my legs start to itch; I haven't travelled for a long time… and he seems like a companion I wouldn't get bored off… And I doubt we will find this God, but traveling for real… it sounds too good to refuse… "Alright."

"Yes!" Luffy jumped up a little and hugged me. "Thanks Traffy! When Robin comes back I well ask her about this, alright? She's very smart and even might help us!"

"Help you? With what?"

The said woman walked into the living room with three cups and a bowl on a tray, she put the cups in front of us and put sugar and the little bowl in the middle. There were some cookies in it and I saw Luffy's eyes shine as he saw the sweet, he quickly took several and answered Robin's question just after eating them. "Well, I was wondering if you would help us to find God!"

The black haired woman rose one of her eyebrows. "And why do you want to find God?"

Luffy gave her the letter, she quickly read through it and smiles. "Oh, this is interesting. I will help you, but you know I don't do things for free…"

**A.N. Here ya go! An update! I was super busy today and I also got a new phone! Halleluiah! It super awesome! Though now I have to rewrite a shed load of things from my old phone… and there's quite a lot stuff I was too lazy to rewrite… so yea… Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	5. Photo

**A.N. So yea, I'm a super sleepy, but instead of going to sleep, I started doing this… *awkward laugh* well, today at school I will be useless…**

Luffy pouted. "Are you gonna make me wear those weird clothes again?"

Weird clothes… images of Luffy in a maid outfit or a bunny costume flew to my head, I can totally imagine this woman making him wear that, but why do I find these images quite attractive…? I mentally slapped myself; I'm an idiot for thinking about these things in the first place!

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry Luffy, I won't ask you that, I just want to take a picture with you…"

Luffy sighed happily. "Oh, so no clothes then…"

A sly smirk appeared on the black haired woman's lips. "A picture of you and the shop keeper-san."

A picture of us? Why does she want that? To prove that I'm out? Why does she need a photo like that? What does she intend to do with it…? Maybe it's some weird hobby of hers…?

"It's alright with me." Luffy turned his head at me. "Of course if Traffy doesn't mind…"

He looked at me hopefully; I guess she really can give him the information we need? I sighed. "Alright."

Robin stood up. "Let me get my camera…" She walked out of the room I took my tea; I really wonder why she's doing this… After several moments she came back with a camera, looking at her face I couldn't help, but believe that she's planning something. "Alright Luffy, now sit as close to the shop keeper-san as possible."

Luffy immediately was sitting by my side, his side pressed to me, he looked up and our eyes met, I once again noticed something shining in his eyes. This time he didn't turn away, so I could look at that spark more closely. That spark probably cast some kind of magic on me cause slowly everything except Luffy started fading away. The noises from outside, the silent tick of the clock on a nearby wall, the silent sound of camera's shutter moving as it took pictures.

The only being in the world was him, I could slowly feel his presence sinking down deep in my soul, it found its special spot and stayed there, forever. The tiny spark disappeared from his eyes, but instead everything about him changed a little, his light pink lips started to look rather inviting and for the first time I noticed how his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked. And there was a change in his body too, those abbs of his for being touched and his slender waist looked like it's made to be caressed.

Everything about him suddenly started looking very attractive, I did notice before that he was rather cute, but now I was simply dying to touch him. I didn't really understand that I was leaning closer to him till I realized that his eyes are way closer than before. I straightened and the magical thread between us broke, but I the effects of it stayed.

Luffy's features were brighter than before, he was looking at me with a questioning look; is it because I started leaning? Or is it 'cause I didn't finish leaning…? I gritted my teeth; he's obviously questioning why I leaned…

"Great." I turned my head at source of the voice remembering that it was more than just the two of us in the room. "Now Luffy, would you please climb into shop keeper-san's lap?"

I turned my head at Luffy at the same moment he climbed into my lap, he leaned on my chest with his back and took my hands just like you take those of a doll's. He started brushing his fingers through them, I had no idea how I should react; aren't her requests a little too weird…? Why does she want Luffy doing that? Why does she want pictures of him doing this? Why does he do everything she asks so easily…? Does he owe her or something? Why do I like him sitting on my lap? A small sigh escaped my lips; so many, too many questions I want to ask, but I doubt she would answer them, I doubt I wanna hearanswers to some of them…

My flow of thoughts was disturbed as Luffy rubbed his butt into my crotch to get into more comfortable position; does he even understand what he's doing…? Probably not… damn, he's too natural at this.. I looked at Luffy's back and though about Robin's request from a different point of view; does she want us to be close? Sitting close, Luffy sitting in my lap – does she wants us to be affectionate…?

I looked at the slender waist right in front of me and wrapped my arms around it; much better… I leaned down on the pillows which were rested on the sofa, and brought Luffy with me. I noticed how the visible tip of his ear became pinkish; does this position embarrass him? I gripped his waist tighter and pulled him up a little. When my nose was in the same height as his neck I loosened my grip and grind my nose in his neck taking a deep breath. A sweet, but spicy scent filled my nostrils; it smells really good.

I opened my eyes and pulled away; I'm kind of getting embarrassed by doing this… I took my hands off Luffy's waist and ruffled his hair. "I think it's enough."

In a blink of an eye Luffy was sitting by my side, not as close as when requested, but closer than before. "Alright, these photos will be enough." Robin put her camera on the table. "I will show some of them to you later. Now, I believe, you want me to get on with the information you wanted to hear from me…"

**A.N. Once again a bit short, but I'm really sleepy… The next chapter may happen to be tomorrow or on Saturday… I don't know, but I do know that after that chapter I will focus on the Christmas special I've been writing and there's also New Year special I will have to do and one for Ace's birthday… and I'm changing phones, so all of those ZoSan stories have to go out of my phone… *sigh* my vacation is gonna be the busy one… Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. 7 Days

**A.N. Hehehe... yea, remember I told about giving an update, but then publishing a shed load of new stories instead of updating this one...? *bows* Please forgive me!**

Law's POV

"Mediterranean sea. It gives almost perfect circumstances for civilization to develop, in this area it was where the first religions were born. Some of them had various gods, some of them had one. We don't know which our God is, but it's certainly true that the best place to look for him is the old part of Europe - Rome, Athens. Let's not forget Christian God's origins, for that you should visit Jerusalem, also Egypt is a place you should visit, Giza especially, it's one of the oldest towns after all."

I turned my head at Luffy. "So we will go to the Europe then?"

Luffy nodded. "Yea, it seems so that we will."

Robin smiled. "I think that the little fact that cook-san lives in Rome right now will help you figure your first destination."

My companion grinned. "Really?! Then we're definitely going to Rome first! Though Robin I need a passport, I left mine in the boat and I doubt I'll be able to take it now..."

She nodded. "It's alright, I know several people." Her eyes fell on me. "I believe you also need one shop keeper-san?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have money, though I will need to visit bank to take them."

"How long will you two stay?"

Luffy scratched his cheek. "How long will it take to make passports?"

"A week."

Smile on the smaller male's face widened. "Then we will be staying eight days."

"You can use the same room you used last time, I believe you can share it with shop keeper-san?"

Luffy jumped up. "Let's go Traffy, I will get some stuff and we will be able to go to the bank."

* * *

When I once again woke up with Luffy curled up by my side I sighed; he turned out to be the snuggly kind of person. And as we have to share a bed everything always ends up with him being pressed to my side while I'm lying on the side of bed almost falling out of it. I sat up while rubbing my black locks and feeling sleepy as fuck; all the covers were behind Luffy's back and both of us were completely uncovered.

I climbed to the other side of Luffy and covered both of us, the smaller male immediately turned around when he felt that my warmth changed its places. Judging by the light outside it was still around eight as I could clearly hear cars beeping, it means it's the morning rush…

As I knew that there's no way I will fall asleep I opened my eyes and started staring into the white ceiling. This past week was pretty exhausting, but it was worth it, I was finally out of the shop after all. Luffy showed me a lot of famous spots, took me to a shit load of shops, so we could buy stuff we needed right now. After he saw my bank account he said that with that much money I can probably buy a medium sized country and live in it without any problems for a century.

When Robin got to know about that she was surprised how I was allowed to have so much money in my account as there is actually a limit to how much you can have. I only shrugged that question away, the shop and its mysteries didn't concern me anymore.

Today at evening we're flying off to Europe… I wasn't in the old continent for so long… The shop did visit it, but never let me leave it as that continent didn't have a place where you could leave and there was no human a hundred miles distance. When I was in that continent last time it was the only known continent, heck it was mysterious as hell too.

I started feeling old; God damn it, I'm no old man… though even if my body is young my mind has lived for more years one human ever could… I put my hand on my eyes and sighed; thinking about this will get me nowhere, I should probably be more concerned why I'm still here. We got our passports yesterday and that was all I needed for safe travel, well there was a little bit more about the world I would gladly learn, but for that staying here wasn't necessary.

Why did I decide to stick with him? When did I make that decision? This guy just simply swept me off my feet and got me in his pace. I thought back to the first day and the weird request made by the black haired woman, she still hadn't explained why she needed those pictures and hadn't shown them to us. She said that she will give some of them to us today before leaving.

And that thing that happened while I was looking into his eyes, the effects never wore off and I started to wonder that if it wasn't effects or more like I suddenly saw him from a different angle… and that letter, it definitely got my interest… Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm sticking with him? There's a lot of them too… Luffy started stretching and yawning by my side.

He opened his brown eyes and looked at me with a lazy smile, his hair was a huge mess and there was a visible droll on his face, but for some reason I still found him looking cute; is something wrong with me? "Hey Traffy."

I sat up and stretched. "Hey."

I got of bed and did several stretches, so my body wouldn't be so stiff when I turned around I saw Luffy staring at me, I raised an eyebrow and sent him a questioning look. His cheeks blushed a little as his eyes met mine. "How did you get that tattoo on your back?"

I took my new hoodie from the chair and put it on. "Once a wandering man came into my shop, he seemed the nice kind of guy so I helped him with picking. He wanted to do something in return and I saw him being tattooed I asked if he can make tattoos… I already had tattooed my chest and was almost done with my arms, so he gladly tattooed my back."

Luffy nodded with an overly serious expression and snatched his hoodie that was lying on the floor at the other side of the room. It's strange getting used to see that. The ability he received from buying that hat turned out to be rubber or to be more accurate his body became made of rubber. I put my hat on and found my shoes, I received ability too. Though I have no idea how or why, I never bought anything from the shop, but everything I wore or ate was from it. But I had a feeling that it had something to do with me taking my hat just as I went out…

My ability turned out to be creating rooms, during these seven days I had a lot of free time and found a lot of usages for it. Luffy also didn't sit with his hands in his lap, he could control his ability really good and found a lot of funny usages for it. I walked out of the room with Luffy following after me, Robin always had served us breakfast though she never made it herself, a helper would always come and do it. Luffy said something that the food the black haired woman made was too poisonous to eat.

We joined Robin and her husband Franky by the breakfast table, the two of them had already finished it, but there was a huge plate waiting for us there. I met Franky on my second day here, man was I surprised to see this cyborg looking man. Apparently around Second World war he got into an explosion and his body parts scattered around. There was no one to help him around and he didn't have time to heal as it was almost in a middle of a battle, so he used his mechanic skills and made half of his body from metal.

The story he told was maybe three hours long and was extremely boring, but Luffy listened to it excitedly like child. He somehow managed to get from serious to childish so fast and I found that quite fascinating…

**A.N. A little longer chapter to make up for everything… doubt that really makes any difference… *sighs* Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


	7. Soul-bond

**A.N. Yes, I'm back to this story and I hope that with this I will be able to update this story regularly once again… Enjoy ^-^.**

Law's POV

I walked through the plane seats and looked around with interest, the plane salon was quite simple - two rows with three seats on each side and a small corridor between them. Luffy didn't stop there and continued walking to the end of the corridor, opened the curtain and walked into the room behind them, I simply followed him in. It was a small room with comfortable chairs divided to stand one in front other. The smaller male happily sunk into the nearest chair and I sat into the one in front of him. "Flying A class is always the best..."

I raised an eyebrow. "So this is the A class? I never really was interested in planes..."

Luffy grinned. "Well I always figured that traveling comfortably is the best choice and knowing that this flight is going to be VERY long this is the best choice we have. If we don't wanna be broken by the time we will board in Rome that is."

"This flight will go directly to Rome?"

"Yea, though we will stop at New York before taking off across the Atlantic ocean."

I nodded and sat in front of him, we didn't pack a lot of luggage as Luffy said that he doesn't like being laden. Slowly more people started sitting into their seats and I took out the envelope Robin gave me before we boarded plane. She said that it's the pictures she took on the first day and while smirking she mentioned that she sent them to the guys who would be picking us up at the airport.

I have no idea why she said that, but I will probably find out when I will get there then… For some reason I don't think it's going to be very fun… I opened the envelope and caught the pictures that were threatening to fall out. I looked at the first picture and felt myself freeze.

In the first picture Luffy had his side pressed to mine and we were looking into each other eyes. But that wasn't what got me freeze – it was my own expression in the picture. I looked like a man who hadn't seen sun for centuries and finally saw a tiny ray of sun. I was looking at Luffy like he was the only person in the world, like I would do anything for him…

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I was feeling at that moment, why did I look like that… what is the meaning of this expression. The tiny spark in his eyes… all presence except his vanished… something settling down deep inside my soul…

I started taking deep calming breaths and try to access my soul. Soon I was successful and started searching in there for an answer. Soon I found what I was suspecting that I will find – a part of foreigner soul, part of Luffy's soul.

This could mean only one thing – if we exchanged parts of our souls we became soul-bonded… That would explain everything: why I suddenly noticed how attractive he is, why I started to find his closeness so comfortable, why I want to stay with him… Everything makes sense now… And the only question remaining is will I accept this…

I opened my eyes and looked over Luffy. He had a huge grin on his face and was leaning towards small plane window and looking through it, everybody were in their seats and nobody was walking. The voice form the speakers informed everybody the safety measurements and told to put on the safety belt. After several minutes we were up in the air.

I observed Luffy for several minutes till his eyes met mine and his grin widened. "Do you like the journey so far? Are you feeling sick?"

"Everything is fine, thanks."

Luffy nodded seriously and his eyes once again wandered to the window. Does he know about our soul-bond? He proved to be smarter than he seems, but is he at such a serious matter like this…? Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. "Why did you choose to agree with that letter? You could have just ignored it."

Luffy's brown eyes looked deep into my grey ones, for several moments he said nothing than a small smile appeared on his lips. I haven't seen that smile before – it wasn't huge – it was a small smile stretched across his beautiful lips – it was a smile that touched my heart. "Well it promised an adventure and new friends, so why not? Eternity is a long time you know, why not spend it in a fun way?"

I nodded and fell back into my thoughts; should I accept a soul-bond with this guy…? As we bonded we must be a match, but do I want to be bonded so soon after finally leaving the shop? I want to see the world and how much it changed with my own eyes… but he seems like a traveling guy, like the adventure seeking type – this trip is the biggest proof I need…

My eyes slowly traveled up by his jaw line to his perfectly shaped nose and deep brown eyes, up to his black mop of hair. Yes, I'm going to accept this soul-bond, I hope he doesn't decide to run away once he figures it out…

The rest of sixteen hour flight went through smoothly, well as smoothly as it can go when every two hours – when he wasn't sleeping – he whined that he was hungry. Through the biggest part of flight through the Atlantic ocean we slept, so when we boarded at Rome eight pm Rome time we weren't sleepy at all.

Surprisingly it took as only twenty minutes to get our luggage, so it wasn't even past eight thirty when we were in the waiting lobby by the entrance door were people waited for those who left the plane. Luffy started scanning the crowd for his friends and I tried just to keep next to him and not let out him out of my sight.

Even though I slept not too long ago my body ached and I was dying for a comfortable bed. In the mass of people I saw a bright green hair and shook my head; weird choice of dye. Suddenly Luffy jumped up and started running… straight to the green haired man. A small sigh escaped my lips; of course, he will make friends with the weird people…

Luffy quickly ran to the man and hugged the blond man next to him with a loud yell. "Sanji!"

The blond laughed and hugged the raven haired man back. "Luffy!"

When the two released each other the same happened with the green haired man only that he was more serious. I used that moment to look over the blond. He had blond, almost shoulder length hair which were styled so it would hide his right eye. He also had a small goatee and a cigarette was hanging in the corner of his mouth.

While I was taller than the blonde the green haired man and I were at the same height. Only then did I notice a nasty scar though his left eye. When he let go of Luffy he looked straight me into the eyes, scowled... and punched me straight into the nose. "What the fuck?!"

**A.N. Huge thanks for South Boy for properly kicking my ass and making me write this! Thank you! *hugs* I hope you all enjoyed! I'm sick right now, so there might be another update soon… (I hope…)**


End file.
